Baking Cookies!
by DAISIESSSS
Summary: My first story, very short... very cute! Dengeki Daisy is one of my favorite mangas! Enjoy the love/hate between Teru and Kurosaki, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry if there are typos and some curse words too


**Kurosaki:**

_Ugh… her skin brushed past mine again…oh god no… DON'T THINK THAT PERVERT!_

_Isn't sad two people are standing in the kitchen (mine) and are attempting to bake cookies? Well, I've never encountered such a problem over baking sugar cookies before... some American recipe, I think._

"HEY, DON'T PUT THE EGG SHELLS IN THE DAMN BATTER, WOMAN!!"

_There she goes again. She's been so distracted lately, and it's kind of cute if you…. Ah, never mind. Oh, she's fuming! Fufufufu~_

_Oh wait, she's going to start screaming…_

**Teru:**

"YOU BALD PIG! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE DOING ANYTHING TO HELP!"

_He really needs to learn how to cook. Too bad Daisy can't cook_. _Yeah, Kur… no… Daisy… you can't cook at all. Of all the things you do for me, the simplest thing in the world to make, you can't do it, fufu~_

_Ah, he's getting flustered again. Geez, he's shouting at me all over again and at the fact he fails at baking these cookies. Oh! I learned about this American recipe in cooking class. _

_Hmmm.... Kurosaki…Daisy…. no... Kurosaki...  
_

_Oh well, as long as you can protect me, your warmth is all I need just for now… But, I want… *sigh*  
_

…_Anyways, all the ingredients are now in the bowl. Oh! I need the mixer… I'll ask him to help me cutely… maybe he won't be so upset I got angry at him again!_

_Okay brain, prepare cute voice, _

_"_Kurosaki~ Can you pass me the mixer and help me plug it in~" *ultimate screech*

_Oh, wait, my voice came out in a high pitched squeak… aw man._

**Kurosaki:**

_Fufufu~ her voice squeaked again. Still, it makes me smile whenever she attempts to be cute. Teru, you don't have to be cute for me, all I want is you… But what comes out of me is…_

"Hey cricket, your crackling voice is going to break all the glasses!"

_Shit, she's coming at me head on…._

**Teru:**

_THAT BASTARD! Wait until I jump on you and pull your hear out! One, two… JUMP!_

_Oh WAIT! I'm going to LAND ON TOP OF HIM!!_

"YOU $#%&*!... WAHHH!"

_Great, landed right on top of him…oh! Idiot, he's makes me want to put his face in_

_the oven and kick him to the moon... Look at his face, it ridiculous, serves him right seeing him up close...hmmm. He smells like sugar and honey, his grip is so firm, his hands are… _

**Kurosaki:**

…_Around her waist. I'm holding her way too tightly; she's just staring into my face. Crap, I think my body temperature just shot up a good 100 degrees. Right here in this moment, I don't want to let go…_

_"_Oh! Um, sorry, Kurosaki."

…_Ah, we broke free of each other…*ah*...  
_

"Teru! Watch who you tackle over, I'll make you work double-time for that window, if you ever do that again. That's a threat."

_Over time… pshhh…if not under these circumstances, I could have let her go a long ago… too bad I'm too greedy. Okay, kitchen counter, mixer on….*5 minutes pass of silence (awkward, too)* Ah~ the batter's done._

**Teru:**

_Threats again, they never get old… oh~ batter's done~_

_Okay, I'll get the pan out!_

"Help me roll these into there!"

"You're so helpless, why do I have to do everything for you?"

"Please? They'll be good, I promise!"

"…Fine…"

_I can't help but smile brightly and laugh!_

**Kurosaki:**

_Why did you ask for me to help you? You don't to need to ask me for everything. You know I would do it…_

_Stupid sticky batter, my hands are all sugary now… okay…. DONE! Now, oven, right?_

**Teru:**

"Okay, we need to put these into the oven for about 20 minutes. (_still awkward here)_ You probably you burn the house down, so let me take care of it."

_Actually, the house does have a 99.9% chance of burning down if Kurosaki handled the cookies…_

"Teru, I'll leave it to you!"

"Yes, sir!"

_He's gone, probably to watch some x-rated images on the computer, that old pervert… Okay, so let me open the oven…_

**Kurosaki:**

_Ah, finally away from her, I can breathe again. Any messages from her? Nope… _

"AHHHHHH! KUROSAKI!!!!!"

**Teru:**

_Ouch! This burn hurts, I knew I should have worn gloves…_

"TERU!!!! NO! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

… _I only screamed about a few seconds ago… such a blur…. Ah! Cold water on me! _

"Teru, are you okay, don't worry me like that! Don't ever worry me like that!"

_That wasn't the only time I heard that firm voice, he never speaks like that except when I make him worry…why is he wet too?_

**Kurosaki:**

_I'm a fast runner, that punk, always getting me so afraid, I might die from it eventually.. okay check for burning on her legs and arms…_

_I'm shivering… she's so close… the water on both of us… her wet hair and soft skin… she looked so alert…_

"Kurosaki, I'm fine. I'll turn off the showerhead."

_That's it, she pushed me over the edge…_

**Teru:**

_OUCH! He's grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him. Oh no, he looks furious!_

"IF YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO DAMNED ABOUT YOU GETTING HURT, I WILL END YOUR LIFE MYSELF!"

"PIG HEAD! THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, BABY!"

"WHAT…? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN COOK!"

_And like that, things are normal again…_

**Kurosaki:**

_Ah~ I've got a cold now… ACHOO!_


End file.
